colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
UNWD Base
This is the headquarters of the UNWD where the Agents live and most of the advanced tech and equipment is kept. It is near the city of Slotham. Design The building is seen under construction during the Sevens Crew Origins Story: Chaos Master, and fully built and operational in Slug-Man. The design mimics that of a pyramid with the pointy top sliced off. It has some windows and only few doors, as it was designed to be fortified. The only access from the land is by a narrow road as the rock around is razor sharp and filled with crevasses, being completely impossible to navigate. The access from the sea behind is impossible without a guide due to the rocks and strong current and sitting on a hilly outcrop of bare rock means that any advance from the air is easy to spot. There is a large fence on the perimeter with guard towers and an electric charge. The power for the building originates from the fusion reactor they keep in the deepest basement. The base is covered in searchlights, cameras and motion sensors and tripwires making it near impossible for an undetected advance. Although it appears that Slug-Man managed to break in to the compound it was only due to the fact that Jonah Gordonson allowed him to so as he could get his hands on him. Technology Bar for the defensive measures and the active weaponry on the site for the base's defense, there is a huge amount of other technology present. The UNWD has a high-tech satellite and surveillance system and an entire warehouse sized room for alien technology too dangerous to use or that too little is understood of to use. Other Information Excluding the entrance of SM the only other recorded breach of the base was by the villain commonly known as the Mole, who unexpectedly burrowed up through the floor of the base one time and took everyone by such surprise that he managed to steal a lot of information and some technology before getting back into his drill machine and making off scott free. Safe to say no such thing will happen again as the UNWD then strengthened it's under-ground defenses too, however this was a significant blow to the UNWD as the Mole then went and gave this information to their nemesis the UNWOD. Trivia * There are rooms in the building so secret or so badly placed that even Jonah has forgotten how to get to them or what's in them * Agent Questionmark is the only agent who doesn't get lost at least once every two months * Some rooms have been specially adapted to the needs of the agents who live in them. Agent ? sleeps like a bat with his eyes open, guns in hand, so his room has a beam not a bed, Sarky's room is everything retardant due to her unpredictable powers, Stella's room is by a crack in the walls of reality so she can still chat to her parents back home, 47 has a room adapted to be like a desert (heat settings: hot, hotter, too hot, hot damn) and filled with venomous animals from Australia for the 'thrills', Grav Guy's room is reinforced and scaled up for his size and strength, Chaos Master's room is full of boxes and shelves and tidies, BRHM sleeps upright so his room is not much bigger than a broom cupboard etc Gallery Category:Locations Category:Military Facilities Category:UNWD Locations Category:Faction Headquarters